Tick Tock
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Right after his fight and win against Akashi, Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom player of the Generation of Miracles, lost his talents and became incapable of playing basketball. There's only one way for him to recover, and it's for the GoM to gather together again and help him in ways no one knows except them. Will they succeed or will they fail? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"**Tick Tock"**

_**Summary: Right after winning the Winter Cup, Kuroko **__**sprained his wrists and legs and suddenly becoming incapable**__** of doing his vanishing passes, shots and drives. **__**He **__**has become incapable of playing**__** basketball.**__** No one knows what to do except maybe…for the Generation of Miracles?!**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_The Teikou Middle School Basketball Club. An incredibly strong team with over one hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, __there was a__ generation of five prodigies known as the "Generation of Miracles". Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognized by the five prodigies. A phantom sixth man. _

"There's still twelve more seconds!" Everyone from Seirin shouted and tried to get the ball from Akashi Seijuro's , Rakuzan's captain's, hands. They tried to catch him as he ran towards the other side of the court. But everyone was blocked by the other team members marking them. Everyone except Kuroko.

He ran as fast as he could. Faster than what he ever did. Ran the fastest he did in his entire life. "I'll catch you, Akashi-kun, whatever the cost!" Kuroko shouted and forced his feet to run.

"Tetsu," Aomine murmured as he watched his former shadow catch up to his former captain. He could see the small boy forcing himself, overexerting what little energy he had left. He was overcoming the wall infront of him. Yes, Aomine's proud of Kuroko but…

"Kurokocchi…" Kise mumbled as he worriedly watched two of his former teammates play inside the court. It was the most intensive match for this year's Winter Cup. Kuroko's overcoming Akashi yet…why does he feel that something bad will happen?

"Kuroko." Midorima whispered before pushing his glasses. He rewinded Oha-Asa's horoscope for Aquarius for th day. _"Aquarius, you're the second of the luckiest for today but beware, __there is a price to pay__ for everything and so does your luck." _It said. "This will end in both good and bad ways." He concluded.

"Kuro-chin," Murasakibara removed the lollipop in his mouth, which he seldom does, and blinked. Something's not right, he can feel it. Kuroko catching up to Akashi…with a price…there'll be a consequence…a trade…but what?

"GO, KUROKO!" Kagami shouted even though, he himself knows that there's something that will happen…something very very bad.

"Tetsuya, you-!" Akashi turns back and continues running.

Kuroko pants as he counts his remaining time. Eight more seconds. His whole body feels numb as he runs and runs and tries to catch up to his former captain. He eventually reaches the same pace as Akashi, and made his almost numb arms snatch the ball from the other's hands. The teal-haired boy knew he was at his limit—he made his form and shot the phantom shot which Akashi could not block in time.

5—4—3—2—

One.

The buzzer blares.

Rakuzan: 129; Seirin: 130

Rakuzan's members were left astounded and unmoving as Seirin's members jumped in joy. They hugged one another, celebrating a victory that was not easily obtained, and yet won.

"Assemble!"

Kagami took a deep breath to recover from his fatigue and approached the unmoving Kuroko, who was still standing all alone on the other court. His head was bowed and his breath uneven.

Aomine wordlessly ran down from the highest part of the audience's area—leaving Momoi behind as she too ran.

"Kurokocchi!"

Kise exclaimed before jumping from his seat towards the nearest stairs downstairs. The other Kaijou players stared after him, puzzled.

Midorima's eyes widened and placed his lucky item at Takao's hands. "Hold thisfor me." He ordered and ran as fast as he could downstairs.

Murasakibara handed his bag of snacks to Himuro.

"Where are you going?"

"To Kuro-chin, he's in trouble." Murasakibara replied and ran down the stair s by threes.

Kagami tapped Kuroko's shoulder. "Oi. We need to assemble at the middle of the court now."

He felt the smaller boy flinch.

The Seirin ace raised an eyebrow and bent down to examine Kuroko. His eyes widened. Kuroko's wrists were bleeding. His leg muscles were swollen too.

"Ku—"

He was interrupted by the appearance of the other members of the Generation of Miracles. They looked worried, and just as Akashi reached out to touch their ex-sixth member, he collapsed.

"Kuroko!/Kuro-chin!/Kurokocchi!/Tetsu!" Everyone shouted.

Blue eyes opened, the owner almost blinded by the glaring fluorescent lights above him.

He slowly adjusted his eyes to the brightness and blinked. There were many different colors above him and after a while, he realized that they weren't just colors but hair. They were the colors of his friends' hair.

"Hey,"

Kagami was there, with all the other members of Generation of Miracles…even Akashi.

"…Domo…" He mumbled and glanced at Akashi who is looking at him with his usual impassive face.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi sighed then smiled slightly. "No, Tetsuya, I'm not mad. I follow good sportsmanship. Yes, I am disappointed to be defeated by you to be honest. But let's put that aside for now - how are you feeling?"

"Woozy."

He had tried to sit up, but settled for lying down after seeing the room spin. Kuroko looked at each of his friends' faces. They look kind of…disturbed? Bothered?

"Is something the matter?"

They quickly shook their heads.

"All right, what is it? Don't lie, all of you are too obvious." Kuroko stated.

Aomine glared at the crying Kise. "You-! Sheesh!"

Kise looked at him and pouted. "Hey, why are you always blaming me?!"

"Because you are so obvious."

"Now, _you are _also obvious, Aominecchi!" Kise countered.

"Why you-"

Akashi took the knife he was using to peel the skin of some apples for Kuroko, and threw it at the sidetable where it stabbed the drawer neatly.

"Silence, Ryouta, Daiki."

The two of them rapidly hid behind Murasakibara and Midorima. "Scary," they mumbled.

Akashi sighed. "You collapsed due to fatigue, and have been sleeping for over two days. Both your wrists are sprained as you did too many of your special moves. Your legs gave in at the end of the game because you overexerted them. It was a good thing nothing important tore – else you'd need an operation. So no basketball, no training, no form of physical exercise for two whole weeks…understood?"

Kuroko looked away. "But…"

"UNDERstood?"

Kuroko sighed in defeat. "Yes, understood."

"Good. That was all I needed to say. I'll be taking my leave then. " Akashi waved as he left the room.

"Waah! Kurokocchi!" Kise cried and hugged Kuroko tight.

"It hurts, Kise-kun…"

Kise quickly let him go. "Ah, sorry!"

Aomine punched Kise's head. "Stupid."

Kise huffed and rubbed his head.

Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair. "You idiot."

Said boy bowed. "Sorry."

Murasakibara petted Kuroko's head. "Kuro-chin~"

The shorter boy felt his annoyance at his messed up hair go through the roof and whacked Murasakibara's hand away lightly. "Please stop that."

"Aw, he's angry again. Gomen nasai, Kuro-chin."

Kuroko sighed. "It's fine. Sorry for making you worry, Murasakibara-kun."

Midorima placed a dictionary at Kuroko's lap.

"Er…?" Kuroko mumbled.

"That's your lucky item for today so you can be assured that you'll be safe for the rest of the day. Stop getting injured because you're troubling other people." Midorima responded.

"Ah, arigatou and gomen."

"Hn."

One by one, the other members of the Generation of Miracles left until only Kuroko and his taller teammate was left in awkward silence

Kagami lifted a fist. Kuroko blinked before lightly bumping fists with him.

"You did a good job, but that was pure stupidity you know."

"I needed to do what had to be done. I had no other choice."

The 'light' hummed. "I could find so many rebukes against that statement, but at least you're fine now."

There was a short bit of peace before sounds of stomping could be heard outside the door, with said door nearly knocked torn off its hinges by the worried Seirin members when they came in. It took nearly fifteen minutes before their female coach could even be called remotely calmed.

All was pretty good.

But it was not to last.

_**Weeks later…**_

Kuroko hesitatingly flexed his wrists to the left, then to the right to double-check if he was in shape to play now. Nodding to himself, he took a deep breath and opened the door of the gym. Unsurprisingly, no one noticed him even though the door creaked. He just went inside and stood beside their coach.

"Ok, break!" She shouted.

Everyone stopped and went to get his drink. "Aw, I was expecting to see Kuroko today too."

"Looks like he's still recovering."

"Honestly, I'm missing him."

"Yeah, having no one to unexpectedly appear is quite odd compared to the usual routine."

Kuroko raised his hand. "Ah, anou…I'm right here."

Everyone turned to him and gasped. Hyuuga spat his drink at Kiyoshi's face. Izuki accidentally dropped his bottle of water at the ground. Koganei accidentally threw his piece of banana which made Tsuchida slip as he backed away in surprise. Mitobe clutched his chest. The three first years clung at one another. Kagami stumbled backwards. Nigou just barked.

"Waah! Kuroko, how long have you been there?!"

"A few minutes before you were given a break."

"Ah…"

_It has been a while since that happened__. My poor heart. _Each of them thought.

"Are you sure you're fine now?" Riko asked, for reassurance.

Kuroko flexed his wrists again. "I should think so…besides, I have been absent for almost two weeks now. That's too many days of slacking off."

Riko and Hyuuga exchanged looks.

"Alright then, we'll restart after the break. Please change now."

Kuroko nodded.

"Yes."

_**OUTSIDE…**_

A certain blonde made nearly every girl's head turn to him as he took long strides towards the Seirin gymnasium.

A dark blue haired guy together with a pink-haired girl, spun a basketball on his index finger as they walked towards the same gym.

Right after a rickshaw stopped at the faucets' area, a greenhead alighted and started walking to the Seirin gym as his fellow basketball player, Takao, stayed behind and sighed.

A crunch was heard as a violet head bit on his potato chip. He looked at the sign on the outside of the building: Seirin Gymnasium. He nodded to himself and continued on his way.

Everyone who passed by the redhead shivered as each of them felt his intimidating aura. He looked up at the name of the building and smirked before going on his way.

Riko whistled and everyone gathered on the court to test how Kuroko's wrists were.

It was second years versus the first years.

Kagami got the ball at the tip off for his high jump and passed first to Furihata who passed it to Fukuda then to Kawahara. Panicking, Kawahara passed it to Kuroko who quickly saw Kagami running towards the other court to receive the ball. Kuroko quickly tapped the ball, it missed and was passed instead to a surprised Hyuuga who shot it into his ring.

Everyone froze. That was rare. Kuroko Tetsuya…missed?

"Sorry. I missed. Let's try again, please."

The game restarted. Kagami passed it to Kuroko who was guarded by Mitobe. He got into position to make the phantom shot but right after he unleashed it, Mitobe simply countered and passed it to Izuki.

Kuroko blinked and stood his ground in spite of his growing shock. _What's happening?_

He flexed his wrists once again and they felt…the same as before. Like nothing happened.

Riko frowned.

"Kuroko?"

"I'm fine, coach. I think my wrists are just adjusting. I've not been playing for about half a month after all."

Kuroko was lying. The coach bought his excuse, however.g for about half a month after all.r be called remotely calmed.

said door nearnly

This time, Furihata passed the ball to Kuroko who was being guarded by Kiyoshi. Not knowing what else to use, he took a deep breath and tried the vanishing drive but…Kiyoshi just backed away and blocked him. It caused them to collide and fall.

_Even the vanishing drive? _Kuroko gasped in his mind.

"Kuroko, are you really alright?"

"Please, let me try again. I need to do this or else." He begged and nodded at Kagami who also nodded back.

The game resumed but Kuroko continued missing his passes– he would either pass it to no one or pass it to the wrong person—and his phantom shots were either blocked or they missed the ring. Also, his vanishing drive could not be used. He tried and tried but all ten times…

…he failed completely.

"Kuroko, what's happening?" Kagami demanded.

Kuroko saw his teammates looking worriedly at him then looked at his hands which were shaking terribly. He did not even know they were shaking.

"I…"

"Just as we thought…Tetsuya did lose his abilities." A cold voice mumbled from behind them.

They all turned and gasped as they found the members of Generation of Miracles standing on the door. Some students started gathering to see the famous Generation of Miracles.

"Wow! Are those the famed Generation of Miracles?"

"Waaah! Sugoi!"

"They look so cool!"

"Wait, I thought they were no longer together?"

"What are they doing here then?"

The murmurs continued.

"Seriously, Tetsu, I'm still quite disappointed with the team you chose." Aomine sighed. "They still do not know how to limit or how to fully utilise your talent."

"Well, they haven't been with him as long as we have." Momoi replied.

"May I know what all of you are doing here?" Riko asked.

"Kuroko is experiencing some kind of trauma. His wrists and other parts of the body experienced a lot of pain and exceeded their limits so…they are not responding to what Kuroko's mind wants. They're not responding correctly and…he's incapable of playing at the moment. This has happened before when Haizaki Shougo was still part of the Teikou Basketball Club." Midorima explained as he ignored the fuming coach.

Everyone in Seirin just shot each other puzzled looks.

"Is there some way to reverse this?" Kuroko asked as he clenched his fists which are still trembling.

"Well…we think there is, like Akachin said." Murasakibara replied.

"Well then hurry and tell us damn it!" Kagami insisted.

"Since we, the Generation of Miracles, were the ones to discover his talent, then perhaps there is a way we can re-awaken Kurokocchi's abilities." Kise grinned.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Do it!"

"This is gonna take a lot of time, you idiot. Something once missing cannot be found that easily. Besides, there's only a 50-50 chance of success here." Aomine retorted.

Kise nodded.

"Yeah, yeah besides—"

"It might take…I don't know." Midorima answered.

"Hey, why did you interrupt me?!" Kise complained.

"What, Kuroko Tetsuya? Generation of Miracles?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Who is he?"

"Is that the guy? Never seen him before…"

"Look at what you did! You're too noisy for your own good!" Aomine retorted to Kise.

"Eh? I'm no—"

"One more word you'll be bungee jumping from the sixth floor, Ryouta." Akashi threatened.

The blonde quickly shut his mouth.

Aomine sniggered.

"You too, Daiki. Stop or I'll force you to hear the sound of chalk screeching on the board for a whole day." Akashi added.

A sputtering Aomine was rapidly dragged to corner by Momoi.

"Like what we're sayi—"

"So you're saying this is going to take a lot of time…are you implying something?" Hyuuga asked, interrupting Akashi.

_Oh, shoot. He __just INTERRUPTED Akashi. Does this guy have a death wish?_The former members of the Generation of Miracles thought.

Akashi raised his eyes and glared at his fellow captain. "If I remember correctly, I am still in the middle of speaking."

The bespectacled senior froze and beckoned for the other to continue.

"If you really want Tetsuya to be back to his normal self—you must let us have him for a month or so until his skills are back. If we can't do it within that time, he'll be back as a bench boy and I will personally see to it that he leaves the Seirin Basketball Team."

"You can't do that, Akashi-kun."

"I can and I will. Are you not aware of the dangers of playing in your current state? Are you saying you're willing to give everything up for a simple injury?"

Even Kuroko gulped with what Akashi just said.

"You don't want that, do you?"

The shorter boy exhaled and shook his head.

"No…I don't want that."

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

_**OMAKE:**_

_**Kise watched the other members of the Generation of Miracles hide as he arrived.**_

"_**Eh, what—"**_

_**Aomine sighed. "Why do I need to see you **__**today**__** of all days?"**_

"_**That's mean! What do you mean by that, Aominecchi?!"**_

"_**I do not want to see **__**you**__**."**_

_**Aomine even **__**emphasized on the word "you".**_

_**Kise pouted. "I **__**don't**__** want to see your face even more!"**_

"_**I—"**_

_**Akashi **__**suddenly**__** stood between the two. They stiffened. "**__**If you two want to be lovey dovey, then I'll help you be lovey dovey**__**." Akashi pushed both of their heads towards each other, but the two **__**boys squirmed and turned their heads away.**___

_**"Shintarou, Atsushi, help me with these two, will you?"**_

_**Midorima tried pushing both of their heads as well **__**but failed too**__**.**_

_**Murasakibara lifted both effortlessly and, **__**as if they**__** were dolls, leaned both their lips against each other.**_

_**After that, the green-head, violet-head and red-head left both guys outside as **__**said guys mourned the loss of their virgin (nah not really) lips.**_

**A/N: Hope you like this other story of KnB of mine!**

**Sorry for any mistake!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Try passing the ball here!"

Kuroko, still unsure, passed the ball to Aomine.

"That's quite good but do your stunts."

Aomie passed it back to Kuroko. Midorima guarded Kuroko as Murasakibara guarded Akashi and Kise against Aomine. With a blink, Kuroko disappeared from Midorima's view. Akashi went past Murasakibara and suddenly found Kuroko near him. Kuroko tapped the ball and Aomine barely caught it.

"Yataa! You got it."

Kuroko froze.

"Kuro-chin?"

"My hands are trembling. They are numb." Kuroko stammered.

"Ah, so Tetsuya has become weaker…LOSER!" A familiar irritating voice teased.

They turned and found Haizaki Shougo outside the court, grinning.

Kuroko, as he saw the braided head, trembled more and slumped onto the ground.

"Cannot do your stunts? That's because I stole them."

_Once Haizaki steals your move, it is quite impossible to get it back__. _

"Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"**Tick Tock"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles and also the one who lost his capability of playing inside the court again, gulped before slowly peeking inside the door of the gym. Just as he expected, the other members of Seirin have already started their practice. He clutched his bag's handle and took a deep breath.

"Nothing will change even if I only stay here outside." He mumbled to himself, opened the door and went inside.

No one turned his/her head to look who came in. Or, maybe, as usual, none felt his presence.

While walking towards the benches, his cellphone suddenly vibrated, he took it out from his pocket, and read the message sent by 'Kise Ryouta'.

* * *

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Kise Ryouta**

**Subject: Kurokocchi!**

**Message: Kurokocchi, where are you?! Didn't Akashicchi text you that you need to meet with us outside 'Cigam Convenience Store', where we usually hung out at when we were still in Teikou? Everyone's already here and we're just waiting for you! Akashicchi's starting to explode! . Please come here now or else we'll die! Waaah!**

* * *

The teal head teen sat beside his coach, who is still unaware of his presence, and sighed. _A meeting? I didn't receive such notice. _He thought and opened his inbox…Oops, he did miss a message which was sent few hours ago before dismissal by 'Akashi Seijuro'.

* * *

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**Subject: Let's meet.**

**Message: Members of Generation of Miracles, go to 'Cigam Convenience Store', where we often went to right after practice when we were still in Teikou, right after your dismissal. We shall talk about something that concerns Kuroko's sudden incapability of playing basketball. **

* * *

_Shoot…_

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked right after they were given their break.

"He's skipping today?" Izuki added.

"Is he still incapable of playing with us?" Koganei queried.

"Just when I wanted to try receiving his 'Ignite Pass Kai'." Kiyoshi mumbled, disappointed.

The blue-head boy blinked.

_They still can't see me, when I'm already right infront of all of them?_

"Woof!" Nigou barked, sitting in front of Kuroko, and wagged his tail in greeting. "Woof!"

"What is it, Nigou— Kyaaaaaa!" Riko screamed when she turned and found a pale-looking Kuroko Tetsuya beside her.

Everyone turned and had different reactions.

"When did you get there?!" Hyuuga demanded.

"Uh, I've been here for about 8 minutes now." The questioned boy replied with his usual emotionless tone.

"How did you get misdirection? I want to try using it!" Koganei insisted.

Kuroko looked at the opposite direction. "Please be careful what you wish for."

"What do you mean with that?"

"It's because—" Kuroko was cut in mid-sentence when the door suddenly burst open.

* * *

"Kurokocchi!/Tetsu!/Kuro-chin!/Kuroko!/Tetsuya!" Five voices shouted.

Everyone turned his head and found the members of Generation of Miracles standing right outside the door of their gymnasium.

"Tetsuya." The former captain of Generation of Miracles, mumbled with a warning tone.

The said boy quickly stood up and faced his former captain. "G-Gomen, Akashi-kun. I just read your notice few minutes ago."

The smaller red-head frowned. "You're not lying, are you?"

The teal haired teen shook his head. "I will never lie to you, Akashi-kun. You know that."

The said boy's eyes softened and he inverted his eyes to the members of Seirin. "You didn't let Tetsuya practice, did you?"

Riko raised an eyebrow. "No. Why?"

"He'll only get in the way." The former captain of Teikou, bluntly responded.

Kagami placed an arm around his shadows' shoulders. "You're too blunt and stern." He commented.

The smaller red-head eyed that arm which is around _his _Kuroko's shoulders. "Let him go."

"Huh?"

"Aka-chin ordered you to let Kuro-chin go."

The Seirin's ace cocked an eyebrow. "Why am I going to let him go? Am I doing something wrong?"

The former light of the phantom sixth player removed Kagami's arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "That was what you were doing wrong."

"How did that become something wrong?" Tsuchida asked.

"That's because Kurokocchi is ours only." Kise placed himself at the shadow's back. "Ours ONLY." He repeated.

Midorima stared at the tennis ball between his palms. He thought about it for some time before deciding on what to do with this excess lucky item of his. He already brought one before Takao even picked him up, but the latter still gave him another piece of his lucky item, so instead of throwing the one Takao gave—he threw the ball he brought first at Kagami's head. _Bull's eye!_

"Ouch! What the hell was that for, Midorima?!" The red-head ace of Seirin demanded.

Midorima pushed his glasses. "When Akashi says 'let go', you should let go." He replied instead.

"Aren't you guys being too protective of Kuroko?" Seirin's point guard curiously blurted out.

Five shoulders stiffened, but the captain of Rakuzan quickly composed himself and put on a poker face. "Too dense. Did you just notice that now?" He hissed and smirked. "Aida-san, can we take Tetsuya now?"

"Uh…but—"

Akashi played with the scissors in his hand, which he always places in the pocket of his uniform. "Yes?"

_Scary! Is he really a freshman?! _The seniors of Seirin thought at the same time. They took a step backward, then another, then another, and another until they were leaning on the stage—which is opposite of where the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and Riko stood.

Riko sighed. "I admit my defeat. Yes, you can take Kuroko-kun now." She surrendered.

"Let's go, Tetsu." Touou's power forward and ace offered a hand.

The said boy glanced at his current light first. "Kagami-kun…"

The taller red-head turned and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Kuroko frowned but no one noticed it except Akashi, Aomine and…Kagami?!

Seirin's power forward grinned and patted his shadow's head. "You're worrying about me, aren't you?"

"Kind of."

Kagami smiled. "I'll be fine. There's no scheduled match yet besides, when we have a practice match—I'll definitely snatch you away from the Generation of Miracles for you to be able to watch, at least."

His shadow couldn't help smiling back. "I wonder if you will succeed with that, Kagami-kun." He replied, and then raised his first.

The red-head grinned wider before bumping his fist with his shadow. "Recover soon, so we could finally play together again, alright? The light is nothing without his shadows, always remember that."

The teal-haired teen was moved with his light's last sentence. "Yes."

The Generation of Miracles couldn't help feeling a bit envious. Envious of Kagami Taiga. This American didn't just enter the zone, he also found way to make Kuroko open up to him.

Kise pouted as he watches Kagami making a little 'see you' chat with his Kurokocchi. He can see a smile at the sky blue-head's face and he suddenly wondered why he couldn't do the same when he's with Kuroko. _I've never seen Kurokocchi smile as happily as that before…What does Kagamicchi has that we don't have?_

Midorima pushed his glasses with his left hand's middle finger. He's not that bothered especially when he already has Takao Kazunari at his side. Still, Kuroko is one of his former teammates and he admits that he only saw the teal-head smile for only two or three times when they were hanging out together at the library, back in their Teiko days. _How close are they? Just how did Kagami make Kuroko open up with him when, we, the Generation of Miracles, only got close to him when we became third years._

Murasakibara let his pocky hang between his lips. He's watching their phantom sixth player. Observing what has changed with their Kuro-chin. Back when they were still in Teiko…Kuroko wasn't that close to anyone. Even though he was always with them, he still became distant from the Generation of Miracles. He's often alone, but right now…He made the initiative to worry about someone. _Is Kagami Taiga that important to Kuro-chin?_

Aomine bit his lip and turned to another direction to prevent himself from pulling Kuroko to his side. He hates the way their fist-bump made him jealous. Yes, it made him jealous. _It's not that I like Tetsuya…I just—Ugh! Yes, I like him! So what? He already has Kagami. And I'm no longer his light. I'm not important to him. I'm no longer the one he always smiles at. Kagami already owns him._

Akashi placed his scissors back in his pocket, and then he narrowed his eyes. Kuroko has always been his through the oath and through their bond as Teiko's Generation of Miracles. But he has never seen Kuroko smiling happily just because of such a simple thing. He has never made Kuroko happy. _Tetsuya has really drifted away from us. _

"You should say goodbye to Nigou, as well." Kagami suggested.

Everyone looked down at the ground but found no dog. "Eh, where's Nigou?" Koganei, the one in-charge of taking care of Number Two, mumbled.

"Ahh!" They heard someone gasp.

Everyone turned his head and found Akashi sitting on the floor; his face being licked by Nigou. "A-Ah! What is this dog doing?"

Kuroko stood up and picked Nigou up. "No, Nigou, not Akashi-kun."

The former captain of Teiko stood up and tried to clean his pants. "So, he's Nigou. He has the same eyes as you."

"Oh, he does! That's weird!" Aomine added.

"So weird~" Murasakibara repeated.

"Anyways, we need to get going now. Tetsuya."

The said boy put his dog down, took his bag and went beside his former captain. But, before leaving, he turned to his teammates. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you!"

* * *

They walked to the empty court behind 'Cigam Convenience Store' and decided to play a little.

"We will start with simple passing exercises. We will split into groups of two and—"

"Woof!" The red-head was cut off when he heard a bark. He looked down and found Kuroko's dog beside his foot.

"Tetsuya. Your dog's here."

Kuroko, startled, approached Nigou and picked him up. "Why did you follow us?" He asked to the dog.

Nigou made a sad face and whimpered.

"What is it?"

Nigou licked Kuroko's face before facing Akashi, who is standing right beside them. "W-What?" He stammered.

"Akashi-kun, don't you like dogs?"

"It's not that I do not like them. I'm simply more fond of cats." Akashi replied and took off his jacket.

Nigou made a pouting face which struck at Akashi's heart. "But, I can make an exception." He added and petted the dog's head. "Be a good boy as we play, alright?"

"Woof!"

"Try passing the ball here!"

Kuroko, still unsure, passed the ball to Aomine.

"That's quite good, but do your stunts."

Aomie passed it back to Kuroko. Midorima guarded Kuroko as Murasakibara guarded Akashi and Kise against Aomine. With a blink, Kuroko disappeared from Midorima's view. Akashi went past Murasakibara and suddenly found Kuroko near him. Kuroko tapped the ball and Aomine barely caught it.

"Yataa! You got it."

Kuroko froze.

"Kuro-chin?"

"My hands are trembling. They are numb." Kuroko stammered.

"Ah, so Tetsuya has become weak…LOSER!" A familiar irritating voice teased.

They turned and found Haizaki Shougo outside the court, grinning.

Kuroko, as he saw the braided head, trembled more and slumped onto the ground.

"Cannot do your stunts? That's because I stole them."

_Once Haizaki steals your move, it is quite impossible to get it back. _

"Damn it!" It was Aomine who cursed. Akashi's eyes narrowed as he tried to use his emperor eyes to _psychologically kill _Haizaki. Murasakibara tried punishing Haizaki by throwing pieces of his potato chips at the maniac-looking guy. (Excuse my words.) Midorima removed the tape wrapping his left hand's fingers, preparing to attack.

"Kurokocchi…"

The said boy looked at his trembling hands. Now he remembers again why he experiences trauma when overexerting his strength and why he hated basketball back then.

* * *

_Back in Teiko…Right after the Generation of Miracles won another match. As usual._

_Kuroko was the first one to go back to the locker room. Not afraid of ghosts, he decided to change alone. He took off his top jersey before sighing. "That was so tiring."_

"_Nice view." A familiar voice commented._

_He turned and found Haizaki already inside the locker room. The latter locked the door and strode towards the teal-haired boy. "H-Haizaki-kun…"_

_Haizaki smirked before he went near the terrified boy. "Hey, Tetsuya, want to experience pain?"_

"_W-What..Ahh!" He gasped as Haizaki grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. His head hit the concrete wall hard and his surroundings started to spin. _

"_Basketball sucks! You both suck!" Haizaki shouted and kicked Kuroko's stomach. "Because of you and Kise, I was removed from the team. Now, you are so famous and even called one of the Generation of Miracles. Cut that shit! I hate you!" He yelled._

_Kuroko blocked Haizaki's kicks by using his arms. _

"_Tough, eh? How about this?" Haizaki kicked the blue-head with all the force he could muster which made Kuroko's head and arms bleed. _

"_You want another one?"_

"_NO!" Kuroko shouted and covered his face._

_The door suddenly burst open and the other members of Generation of Miracles entered. "Haizaki! You-!"_

_Haizaki grinned, opened the window and jumped outside. _

"_Tetsuya, could you hear me? Tetsu—"_

* * *

"Woof!" Nigou barked, went out of Kuroko's bag and ran outside the court.

"What is that dog planning?" Aomine mumbled.

Nigou went out and bit Haizaki's leg. "Ah! What the hell is this dog doing?" He cursed.

"He hates you, that's why." Akashi stated.

Almost immediately, Haizaki was surrounded by the Generation of Miracles. "W-When did you—"

He received a kick from Murasakibara. A punch from Aomine. Kise hit his head with the hardest thing he found: the basketball (what were you expecting? XD). Midorima took out all the tennis balls he has in his bag and one by one he threw at the jerk's face (He brought many in case he accidentally dropped one of them, then at least he has extras). And lastly, Akashi approached him with an expression full of menace. He snapped his scissors open and close.

"Ready to face doom?"

After about half an hour, Haizaki went back home with no hair, ripped clothes, a bleeding nose and a ruined face.

* * *

"Aah…Murasakibara-kun, put me down already!" Kuroko pleaded as he blushed. He's pressed against the back of Murasakibara and he feels uneasy being in such a high place.

"No way." Murasakibara stubbornly replied.

"Please Akashi-kun, tell him to put me down."

"No."

"Why is everyone so cold to me?" Kuroko asked before sulking (something he expressed as much as his pokerface would allow).

"Ne, Kurokocchi, do you hate us?"

"Huh…I will never hate any of you, Kise-kun."

"Then, who is more important: Kagamicchi or us?" The yellow-head murmured as he sadly stares at the ground.

Startled and speechless, Kuroko looked at all his companion's faces. They all have the same expression. He sighed. "That's not an easy question, Kise-kun and you know that." He mumbled before slurping his vanilla shake and enjoying the view. "But…no matter what happens. I'll always love you guys because you showed me where I am good at. I was useless until I met you guys. All of you are special to me."

_Warning. Warning. The-sudden-urge-to-hug-Kuroko-because-he's-too-cute meter has reached its limit._

Murasakibara put Kuroko down.

"Attack him!" Kise shouted and they all hugged Kuroko, well, except for Midorima—he just stood there beside the five, watching intently with a tiny smile on his face.

_Yes, we'll love you forever too, Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya. Forever._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if my update is kinda late.**

**I was busy. T.T**

**Thanks for your reviews in the first chapter!**

**Love you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**A BIG THANK YOU TO MY BETA-READER MIDORI-EMMI! SORRY FOR MAKING YOU MAD WITH MY ERRORS. XD (She's also a great author, so better read her stories, you will never regret it! :))  
**

* * *

_**Sneak Peek:**_

"We need to sub Kuroko in!" Riko exclaimed in distress.

Everyone gasped at her decision.

"What? No. We can't force Kuroko to play when he still hasn't recovered yet." Hyuuga replied.

"But, we cannot afford to lose. You know what will happen if we lose to _Hanamiya_." Riko mumbled.

"Of course we do. Kagami and Kuroko will…quit the club." Izuki murmured.

(AUTHOR: -evil laugh-)


End file.
